011014doirrysporjossik
CGA RIGHT NOW opened memo on board JOSSIKISANIDIOTMEMO. CURRENT gregariousTr0ubadour CGT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGT: ~...Hello, everyone!~ CGA: hi CGA made GG an OP. CGA made GT an OP. CURRENT garrisonedGuardian CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGG: h-. CGA: aight CGA: so howd your convo go CGG: well uh. CGT: ~It, ah, it waʃ.~ CGT: ~Good.~ CGG: yes. CGG: good -s def-n-tely the word. CGG: that - would, uh, use to descr-be that. CGA: uh, alright CGA: ryspor, you're up to date on everything? CGT: ~Yeʃ indeed.~ CGG: - caught h-m up. CGA: k CGA: jossik, i hope you understand how you put everyone in danger today Memo is now Secret by CGA CGG: how d-d - put everyone -n danger. CGA: by pissing libby off CGG: and now we know what a monster she -s. CGA: okay maybe murder is a tad far CGT: ~I'd be inclined to agree with that ʃtatement.~ CGG: no, -t -snt. CGA: but you were still rude and pushing her- which is extremely dangerous- even after she was setting jack up to kill you CGA: like i realize youre pissed at her but theres a time to stop CGG: yes -'m an -d-ot th-s -s a well establ-shed fact. CGG: - thought we could maybe move on from that. CGA: yeah we can move on now CGG: to. CGA: well, breaking you out of scarlet's jail, of course CGG: no. CGA: why not CGG: - dont want anyone mak-ng any rescue attempts. CGA: why not CGG: that w-ll just get more people hurt. CGA: we dont have to directly attempt to brute force rescue you CGG: and we only succeeded last t-me w-th l-bbys help. CGG: -n fact, - th-nk l-bby would probably act-vely h-nder us. CGA: but we dont have to brute force it CGA: scarlet's stuck in her den place CGG: as am -. CGA: if you can somehow gain her trust completely you might be able to get out CGG: - am try-ng. CGG: but she's fa-rly t-ght on secur-ty. CGG: - dont th-nk she'll loosen -t at all unt-l the convers-on -s complete. CGA: hmm CGA: do you think the conversion involves mind control? CGG: - don't know. CGA: b/c kikate and i could team up and totally break you out of it possibly CGG: hm. CGG: perhaps. CGA: im planning on mailing myself back to lotac or something though, so it could be a while CGG: oh yeah - remember see-ng that. CGA: ryspor, any ideas? CGG: he's, uh, he's busy. CGA: oh okay CGT: ~Ah! I'm ʃorry, I got, ahaha, diʃtracted, momentarily.~ CGG: haha yes d-stracted. CGA: um, okay CGA: so; ideas? CGA: btw jossik im still totally mad at you CGG: - understand. CGA: thats probably going to last at least a day, maybe two CGG: look at -t th-s way. CGA: im not very good at being angry at people so im taking small steps CGG: well, actually, neverm-nd. CGA: maybe ryspor could break you out with like, a rad space portal CGG: hm. CGG: - never cons-dered that. CGA: just BWWWWEEEOOOP suddenly a portal and damn you're already out mission ryspossible CGT: ~...Yov know, that'ʃ actvally a good idea.~ CGG: m-ss-on rysposs-ble. CGG: that's br-ll-ant. CGT: ~I'm going to chooʃe to ignore that pvn.~ CGG: hehe. CGT: ~My only concern iʃ whether or not I can develop my powerʃ in time.~ CGA: itll be fine its already been like so long im sure we have plenty of time CGG: well, you do have that sweet clar-net from chr-stmas. CGG: -'m sure that w-ll help. CGT: ~Trve.~ CGG: oh, wa-t, - just thought of someth-ng. CGG: th-s could help. CGA: hm? CGT: ~!~ CGT: ~I...I can't accept thiʃ, Joʃʃik. It'ʃ yovrʃ.~ CGA: whatre yall doin CGG: no, ser-ously, you need -t more than me. CGA: oh, yeah, jossik give ryspor all of your items before you die CGT: ~That, that wovld be a good idea, yeʃ.~ CGG: yeah, here. CGG: -'ll keep my sword, just -n case. CGA: good luck CGA: aim for the watch and put all yer heart into your attacks CGG: -t just -n case - run -nto anyth-ng between now and my meet-ng w-th jack. CGG: - wont be able to take jack one on one. CGA: you can try, like me CGA: i made a p valiant effort despite horribly losing CGT: ~Yeʃ, exactly. Yov loʃt.~ CGT: ~Horribly.~ CGA: mhm CGA: but if jacks comin for ya anyway you might as well go down fighting CGG: -t probably wont do any good. CGA: well, i guess ive said p much everything i need to CGG: well alr-ght then. CGA: i was intending to chastise you about it all but now im just sad CGG: -'m so sorry about all th-s. CGG: - d-dnt want th-s to happen. CGA: im going to go get a bunch of bed sheets and pretend im a ghost for a while or something fun CGG: hehe you do that. CGA: see ya later reptillian creatures CGG: ryspor, shall we get back to, uh, what we were do-ng?. CGG: later do-r. CGT: ~Oh! Yeʃ, ah, let'ʃ.~ CGT: ~In a while, eqvally reptilian creatvre, I think?~ CURRENT galactoidArrival CGA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGA: ehehe CGA ceased responding to memo. CGT ceased responding to memo. CGG ceased responding to memo.